BABY SEAL
by Vismur
Summary: El equipo conoce a Richard McGarrett.


_Titulo: BABY SEAL_

_Autor: Vismur_

_Regalo para: Leal1santome (LJ y AO3)_

_Fandom: Hawaii Five-0_

_Pareja: Steve/Danno_

_Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus creadores y guionistas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BABY SEAL

Danny había visto cosas en su vida, pero lo que estaba viendo se llevaba las palmas.

- ¡Bebe! – chilló emocionada Kono mientras se acercaba al mencionado.

- Hola Kono – menciono Steve.

Danny se contuvo las ganas de reír, el súper SEAL tenía a un bebé en un canguro, que sostenía en su amplio pecho, cargaba con una pañalera llena de ranitas, el bebé miraba todo curioso.

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Danny refiriendo al pequeñín.

- Es mi hijo – respondió simplemente el SEAL – se llama Richard – el bebé con sus grandes ojos azules al rubio impulsandose hacia delante – parece que le gustas – comento Steve.

- ¿Tu hijo? – preguntaron todos, Lori parecía ser la más afectada, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez.

- Historia larga… - Steve frunció el ceño - … en realidad, no.

- Bueno, hijo creo que seria bueno que la contarás – dijo Joe con evidente shock.

Steve elevo los hombros restándole importancia.

- Catherine y yo fuimos novios hace mucho tiempo, luego rompimos, y luego Catherine quiso ser madre, pero no quería comprometerse, y me pidió de favor que le ayudará, fuimos a una clínica de inseminación, nueves meses nace Richard, y tengo ciertos derechos de verle y otras cosas más – lo bueno es que Steve no contaba cuentos, seria pésimo, aunque la explicación alivio mucho a Danny, y Lori tenia la boca abierta.

- ¿Cuándo ibas a contárnoslo? – pregunto con parpadeando Kono, Chin y Max asintieron detrás de ella.

- Pensé que no me creerían – murmuro Steve, Danny suspiro.

- ¿Y por que lo tienes aquí, en la base? – pregunto Danny, ya calmado por la explicación, aunque medio enfadado por no haberlo sabido antes.

- Catherine esta en misión, me encargo de cuidarlo – señalo el SEAL mientras el bebé reía por la mención de su madre.

- Pero es tan adorable – Kono quita al bebé del canguro y lo carga ella misma – hola bebé, puedes llamarme tía – el bebé ríe por la extraña que tenia una sonrisa bonita, Max se acerca y le hace gestos, Chin ríe mientras su prima se lo pasa.

- Hola – saluda al bebé, el ríe mientras le palma la cara, aplaudiendo.

Sin embargo, como vio la pistola en la cadera de Joe, se puso a intentar obtenerla.

- Lo que nos faltaba, un bebé SEAL – murmuro negando con la cabeza, el bebé lo miro y rio, dejándose caer donde estaba el rubio.

- Quiere que lo cargues – menciono Steve, tomó al bebé y se lo pasó al rubio, quien lo tomo con un poco de nerviosismo, la pequeña cosita linda le miro y se acurruco en él.

Lori se acerco y lo miro, el bebé la miro, y luego simplemente cambio su mirada a su padre, ignorando a la rubia.

Luego se presento un caso, pero con bebé en manos, Kono, Chin y Lori tendrían que hacer la labor en campo, mientras Joe buscaba en sus contactos, Max regresaba a la morgue, Danny y él cuidaban a Richard y buscaban información en la computadora.

- Aun tengo dificultades en mover esta maldita cosa – murmuro enojado Danny.

- Danny – presiono Steve.

- Lo siento por las palabras – se disculpo el rubio, mirando de nuevo a Steve cargando al bebé en el canguro mientras miraba en la computadora, con una mano buscaba y con la otra acariciaba la cabeza del bebé.

- ¿Por qué rompieron? – pregunto Danny – me refiero, tú y Catherine.

- Por que a mi me gustaba otra persona – respondió Steve dejando la computadora – es muy difícil para cualquier soldado o marine conseguir alguien a quien querer, y Catherine me pidió ayuda cuando quiso un hijo, algo que podemos cuidar ambos – termino de decir el SEAL.

Pero Danny se dio cuenta.

- ¿Quién te gusta? – pregunto Danny, Steve desvió la mirada.

- Déjalo así Danno – murmuro caminando a otra computadora.

- Vamos Steve, no te pongas en la lista de los soldados y marines que se quedan solos – el mencionado volteo a ver a Danny, quien hizo una sonrisita nerviosa.

- Entonces verás más seguido a Richard, tendrá que acostumbrase a ti – murmuro con alegría Steve, Danny parpadeo.

E intento descifrar a que se refería…

Oh.

- Si quieres claro – murmuro Steve.

- Por supuesto, tengo que evitar que ese bebé termine igual o peor que tú – Steve y Danny se miraron y sonrieron entre si, Richard rio sin entender el chiste.


End file.
